


Anyone but him

by fangirl2013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crime Thriller, F/M, Love Triangle, Modern AU, i couldn't find what i wanted so i thought id write it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Working for her Father's law firm, lawyer Sansa Stark meets a man who turns her world upside down. She's used to dealing with every kind of person but something about this man intrigues her. He's rude, curt and one of the most annoying men she's ever met. Why can't she seem to get him out off her mind?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't entirely shit... probably is though

Smoothing her skirt down her slim hips, Sansa went to welcome her next client, her low heels clicking on the wooden floor. Painting on a vibrant smile as she saw the man she presumed was Mr Clegane. It was his first appointment with her and she felt uncharacteristically nervous. Within no time at all, she'd reached him and she instantly offered her his hand to shake. His large hand felt rough and calloused against her own. Sansa couldn't help but look at the man before her. Mr Clegane towered above her and for the first time in her life, she felt almost small. It was an unfamiliar feeling and it made her uneasy. His face should have been unremarkable but it was anything but. The expression on his face was stern but it was the domineering scar on the right side of his face that captured his gaze. She forced her gaze away and quickly.

"Mr Clegane, I'm Sansa Stark. I'll be handling your case. If you will come with this way." She forced her voice to be steady, her professionalism stronger than her nerves. It had been over five years since she had started working at her Father's law firm after finishing her degree. Any nerves she'd had vanished. After all, she had never lost a case. Her reputation was good. She seemed demure and meek but in the court, her Stark nature emerged making her a formidable lawyer. 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he didn't automatically move, his gaze was fixed on her. To Sansa, it seemed an eternity but slowly, he nodded. She motioned for him to follow her and to her relief, he did. Within moments, they had reached her office and Sansa offered him the leather seat opposite her large wooden desk. She watched him take it, his body language showing her his tension. 

"Is something the matter, Mr Clegane?" The question erupted from her mouth almost as soon as she had taken her seat. It was clear to her that he did not want her dealing with his case. 

"Aye, there is," he grunted, his annoyance clear, "I wanted Ned Stark, not his little bird of a daughter. I want someone who can do their job."

His words irked her, they irked her greatly. Who was he to assume she couldn't do her job? She felt disgusted with herself for wanting to blush, she forced herself not to. It was with great strength that she answered him. Her words were polite but her tone held a hint of steel behind it. 

"I can assure you that I can do my job. I have never once lost a case and I do not intend to any time soon. My Father is currently out of the office and is not expected to return within the year. There is only one other person available who could take on your case and that is Mr Greyjoy and unfortunately, his workload is full. So, I'm the only person. If that is disagreeable to you, there is always the Lannisters' firm."

Her voice changed as she spoke of her competitors. it was their underhand tactics that had caused her Father to suffer a heart attack and it was because of them that she ended following in her Father's footsteps. 

Sandor Clegane looked surprised, blinking slightly as he looked at her. It was her turn to look surprised as he responded to her.

"I work for Joffrey Lannister, I can't go to them for help......"


	2. Cynical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa can't get her new client out of her head much to her business partner's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter, I appreciate all of them. I hope this chapter is just as good. :)

Sighing, Sansa forced her tapping fingers to cease. Her red, manicured nails had started hurt in her daze and for the first time in nearly an hour, she wasn't daydreaming. Her empty stomach growled, reminding her of her untouched lunch beside her. Something about her appointment with Mr Clegane had gotten to her and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She remembered the stern expression on his face as he had slowly but surprisingly concisely explained his case. His parents had died, both within a year of each other and had not left a will detailing how their estate should be divided and so as a result, Mr Clegane's older brother had taken over everything. Despite her initial animosity, her heart ached for him. To be cut out so brutally.....

"I don't trust him, Sansa." She jumped, badly, in her seat at the voice as it broke into her thoughts. His familiar voice was soft, comforting. A voice she had grown up with. The small smile that came to her lips not only genuine but warm. 

Undoing his purple tie, Theon took the seat Sandor had occupied only hours before. Unlike Sandor, Theon did not take up the entire chair. The comparison entered her head before she could stop it and it instantly caused her cheeks to colour. It was instinctive. She watched him sigh, before yawning widely, giving in to the the tiredness he so obviously felt. 

"We don't need to trust him, he's merely a client. As long as he pays his bill, we'll have no issues." Her response seemed fickle even her to her own ears and she didn't seem to know why. After all, nothing untoward had happened at their appointment. It had been completely ordinary. So, surely, she would get him out of her head? She'd forget how his hand felt shaking her own, how the stubble seemed out of place on his face. It was not in her nature to be rattled by a client, no matter how enigmatic he was. Her job was not to be some simpering idiot. It was to win his case. Or at least try....

Theon's eyes narrowed and she wasn't sure if he believed her. Slowly, however, he nodded before closing his eyes. She found herself smiling at the young man in front of her. As much as she loved her job and she really did, there were moments where she felt lonely. Working close to fifty hours a week never seemed to leave her much time for friends and family. Seeing Theon five days a week helped. It helped a lot. 

"Come on, lazy bum. Let's get you home to bed." Reaching out her hand, she roused him. Despite only being a couple of months old, the seats in the office were far from comfy and if she left him, she knew he'd be hurting the next morning.

He chuckled, sleepily, smiling slightly. He'd known Sansa Stark almost all her life and her kindness never failed to warm his cold, cynical heart. In the last few years, he'd seen her grow and it had been a pleasure to watch. 

"Oooh. Are you propositioning me, Miss Stark?" It was her turn to chuckle, rolling her eyes softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments are appreciated. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Although, any rude comments will be ignored.


End file.
